Star crossed lovers
by spobytongue
Summary: "Our daughter is in love with him, Peter!" Veronica yells. "And nothing we do can stop her from loving him. They're star crossed lovers." Spencer and Toby are secretly together, but one slip up leads to everyone finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where are you going?" Veronica asks.

"To Emily's house," Spencer lies.

"Okay, be safe," Veronica says.

Spencer nods her head and grabs her jacket.

She gets in her car and drives to the familiar hill.

Blue eyes meet hers.

"Toby!" she exclaims, and jumps into his arms. "I've missed you... so much."

"I've missed you more," Toby says, hugging her tightly. "I needed to see you tonight."

"I hate lying to everyone, but I needed to see you, too," Spencer says.

"I love you so much," he says.

"I love you, too," she says.

Their lips touch for a soft kiss.

They love being together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"I love you so much," he says._

_"I love you, too," she says._

Chapter 2

"I was worried you wouldn't come," Toby says.

"That's crazy! Why would I not come?" Spencer asks.

"Parents, friends, or maybe you weren't really into this," Toby explains with a sigh.

"Toby, I love you, and I don't care what happens," Spencer says, leaning against his chest. "I want to be with you forever. There's no way I wouldn't be into this... I love you."

He kisses her cheek.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Toby asks.

She nods her head.

"Wait, What about Jenna?" Spencer asks. "And what about your parents?"

"Ahh, they took some trip together... A family trip," Toby says.

"Well, shouldn't you be with them?" Spencer asks. "You're a part of the family."

"They didn't want to take a high school drop out on the trip," he explains with a sigh. "It doesn't matter, anyways. I would much rather be here, in Rosewood, and get to see you, than on some dumb family trip with Jenna. I wanted to stay." He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her. "Come on, let's go to my place."

"We have to be slick," Spencer says.

"Why?" Toby asks.

"My parents think I'm at Emily's house," Spencer tells him.

"Oh," Toby says. "Well, we just can't let them see us."

"Even if they saw us, that wouldn't change anything," Spencer says.

"But it would," Toby says sadly.

"Well, it may make things harder for our relationship, but it won't change the way I feel about you," Spencer says, leaning closer to him. "Nothing can change that."

Their lips meet again for a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"Well, it may make things harder for our relationship, but it won't change the way I feel about you," Spencer says, leaning closer to him. "Nothing can change that."_

Chapter 3

The couple drives back to Toby's house.

They go up to his bedroom.

"I love all this stuff in your room," Spencer compliments, taking his hand.

"Thank you, beautiful," he says, causing her to blush.

He grins at her.

"What are you smiling so big for?" Spencer asks with a chuckle.

"You... being here with me," Toby whispers, and pulls her in for a kiss. "Hey, I have to show you something, too! Come here."

He walks over to a drawer in his bedroom. He pulls it open, and a picture of him and Spencer is inside of it.

"No one ever looks in this drawer," Toby says. "I keep it here. Whenever I want to remind myself of why I'm happy, and why life is worth living, I look at this picture. I love it. And I love you."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Can I ask you something, Toby?" she says.

"Ask anything," he says, turning to face her.

"Do you ever think," she begins nervously, "about doing it?"

His face turns pale.

Does she mean sex?

"Are you talking about sex, Spencer?" Toby asks.

She nods her head weakly.

"Of course I think about it," he says with hearty laugh. "I'm a guy, Spence."

"No, I mean, about us," she trembles as she speaks.

"Oh," he says quietly. "Well, I love you, so I don't care when it happens. What I care about is if you're really ready."

"Well, I'm ready, Toby," she says nervously.

"Spencer, you don't have to do this because you feel you have to—" Toby begins.

"I'm not," she says. "I want to do this because I love you. I know that I can't wait any longer. What if there's no tomorrow? I want this now."

"Now?" he asks nervously. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," Spencer says boldly.

Their lips collide in pure passion.

He wraps his arms around her, kissing her harder.

They fall back on his bed.

Toby throws his shirt off, and Spencer smiles.

He flips them over so he's on top.

He kisses her lovingly.

Their clothes keep coming off until they're both naked.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Toby warns her. "This is the last time..."

"Toby, I've never been more sure about anything in my life," she says, brushing her thumbs against his cheek. "This relationship is the most meaningful thing in my life."

He smiles at her.

He pecks her lips again.

And then he goes into her for the first time ever.

"Toby!" she cries his name out in passion.

And passionate is what the night is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"Toby, I've never been more sure about anything in my life," she says, brushing her thumbs against his cheek. "This relationship is the most meaningful thing in my life."_

_He smiles at her._

_He pecks her lips again._

_And then he goes into her for the first time ever._

Chapter 4

It's the morning, and Spencer wakes up to a half naked Toby, who is only wearing his boxers. She's wrapped around his bare and muscular chest. She smiles when she makes up.

"Good morning, handsome," she whispers into his ear, thinking about the events of last night.

"Morning, Princess," he says, and pulls her in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you for... last night... and thank you for never giving up on us," Spencer says, laying on top of him.

"I would never give up on us," he says. "Do you think we should tell people about us?"

"My parents would do anything to break us up," Spencer says sadly. "And I'm not even sure if my friends would accept us, other than Emily. Emily and you aren't even friends anymore, too."

"I know," he says with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I can't make this easier for you, and I'm sorry for getting his reputation that makes everyone not like me."

She kisses his cheek and whispers, "Toby, I don't care about that."

"We should tell soon though, shouldn't we?" he asks.

She nods her head and says, "We should. But for now, I should get back home."

"Okay," he says. "Can I text you or call you later?"

"Text me, don't call," she says. "If you call, we have a big chance of getting busted."

"Then texting it is," Toby says, nodding.

He gets up from his bed, and picks up her shirt and her jeans.

He tosses the clothes to her.

"Get dressed," he says.

She nods her head and slides the clothes onto her body.

"Thank you," she says. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

He nods his head with a smile, and places another chaste kiss on her lips.

She goes home, and thankfully, her parents aren't home.

But Melissa and Ian are.

"Hey Spencer, where were you last night?" Melissa asks.

"Emily's place," she responds.

"Oh, I see. Ian and I are having some breakfast. You want some?" Melissa offers. "Eggs and bacon."

"No, it's okay, I ate at Emily's place," she says.

"All right," Melissa says. "Are you sure?"

"Quit pestering her, Melissa," Ian says, rubbing his wife's shoulders.

Spencer rolls her eyes as she goes upstairs.

She knows that Ian just doesn't want her to be there.

* * *

><p>Since it's Saturday night, Spencer wants to see her boyfriend again.<p>

She smiles when her phone buzzes.

_Hey. I texted, as promised. Can you come over tonight? -T_

_Of course. I'll be over as soon as I can. I just have to make an excuse to leave the house. -S_

_Okay, I can't wait to see you :) -T_

_Same. -S_

She goes downstairs, and her mom is there.

"Hey, Mom," Spencer greets. "I'm going to go to Hanna's."

"Hanna's?" Veronica asks. "Okay, honey. Text me when you get there. Have fun."

She smiles as she leaves the house.

She drives to Toby's house, and knocks on the door.

"Spencer!" he exclaims, and pulls her in for a long kiss.

* * *

><p>Peter arrives back home.<p>

"Hi, Veronica," he says emotionlessly.

"Evening, Peter," his wife says, reading the newspaper.

"Where is Spencer?" he asks.

"Oh, she's with Hanna," Veronica responds.

"Okay," he begins, but then realizes something. "Wait, Veronica... wasn't she just at Emily's house last night?"

"Yes. Why?" she asks.

"Our daughter has been going out an awful lot lately," Peter says.

"Teenagers like to go out," Veronica says with a shrug.

"Well, she's been going out more than usual lately," Peter says.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Veronica asks.

"She's up to something," he says.

"We don't know that for sure," she says. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to start cooking dinner. What do you and Melissa want tonight?"

"Whatever we have," he says. "Listen Veronica, I'm going to be busy for a while tonight, so tell Melissa and Ian not to disturb me. I have to make some business calls in my downstairs office." His wife nods her head as he leaves.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ashley, is that you? I was just wondering if my daughter Spencer is at your house."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"Hello Ashley, is that you? I was just wondering if my daughter Spencer is at your house."_

Chapter 5

Peter is fuming after the phone call.

"Veronica!" he screams, storming into the living room. "I just called Ashley Marin a minute ago, and she says that Spencer is not at their house. She lied to us. She isn't at Hanna's house. I knew she was hiding something!"

Veronica's mouth is hanging ajar.

"We need to call her right now," she says sternly. "This game she's pulling is not okay."

She dials her daughter's number and calls.

But Spencer doesn't pick up.

"Peter, she didn't answer," Veronica says, sighing.

"Then we have to leave her a voice mail," Peter says, grabbing the phone from his wife's hand. "She needs to know that this is not okay! She cannot just lie to us."

_"Hi! This is Spencer's voicemail! Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but leave your name and your number in the voicemail and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."_

"Spencer," Peter says furiously. "We know you're not at Hanna's house. You have a lot of explaining to do. Call us back as soon as you can."

* * *

><p>Cuddling on Toby's chest, Spencer looks up and smiles.<p>

"What are you so giddy about?" Toby asks with a chuckle.

"Your smile makes me smile," she says, looping her arms around his body.

She's currently sitting on his lap, and enjoying the night with him.

"Is that your phone that keeps beeping?" Toby asks.

They both are silent for a moment to listen.

"That's the tone I get when I have received a voicemail," Spencer says, standing up. "Hold on, I've got to check that, sorry."

She looks around the room until she finds her cell phone.

She starts listening to it, while Toby patiently waits on the couch.

She puts her phone down weakly.

"Spencer... what's wrong?" Toby asks.

"It's my parents," she begins in a weak voice. "They know I'm not at Hanna's house."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"Spencer... what's wrong?" Toby asks._

_"It's my parents," she begins in a weak voice. "They know I'm not at Hanna's house."_

Chapter 6

Spencer and Toby look at each other nervously.

"Do you think it's time we just tell them we're seeing each other?" Toby asks.

"No, I can't!" Spencer cries. "They'll know I slept over at a guy's house instead of Emily's, and I'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Toby exclaims. "Why don't you ask Emily to cover for you? You can say that you lied about Hanna to see me, since you haven't spent the night here yet."

"But I made it seem like I was spending the night here," Spencer says. "They're still going to kill me for dating you, too."

"Go back casually and pretend like the plan was to go home after about an hour," Toby suggests.

"This was supposed to be our time together..." Spencer says sadly.

He gets up and cups her cheeks.

"I know, and I'm bummed about it, but what can we do?" he says, sighing. "Unexpected things happen. I just want to make sure you don't get into trouble. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Spencer."

She smiles and kisses his lips passionately.

"Thank you," she says. "I should go now, though. I need to find Emily."

He nods his head as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Spencer stops at Emily's house. She knocks on the door.<p>

"Oh, hey Spencer!" Pam exclaims.

"Hi Mrs. Fields," she politely greets. "Is Emily home?"

Pam nods her head and says, "She's upstairs. Come on in."

"Thanks," Spencer says, running upstairs.

Emily is in her room, listening to music.

When she sees Spencer coming, she takes her headphones out of her ears.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Emily asks.

"I need you to help me," Spencer says, swallowing hard. "I'm going to get into a lot of trouble without your help."

"Okay, well what's up?" Emily asks. "What do you need?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," she says, sighing. "Please, please, just, I need you to say that I slept over at your house on Friday night, okay? My parents may call, and I need you to back me up."

She nods her head.

"I will, but why are you lying to your parents?" Emily asks.

"It's complicated," Spencer says.

"Spence, don't shut me out of this!" Emily cries. "I'm going to cover for you, so cant you just tell me? It honestly can't be that bad."

"I will, but not now," Spencer says. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Maybe."

"Spencer, I have to know why I have to lie!" Emily cries.

"Can we talk about this later?" Spencer asks.

"I need an answer now," Emily says.

"Emily, I've just been somewhere, and I need an alibi," she says. "So please, help me out."

"Okay, fine," Emily gives in. "But we are not done talking about this!"

* * *

><p>Spencer returns home nervously.<p>

She has to tell her parents about her relationship.

Theyre not going to like it at all.

Before she can go in her house, she feels soft hands grabbing her shoulders.

She spins around and sees him there.

"Toby!" she exclaims, hugging him.

"You're not going in alone," Toby says, smiling. "I realized that I need to stand by your side."

"You're here, you're really here," she says happily, wrapping her arms around him.

"I need to be here," he says. "We're going to do this together if we're going to do this at all. Letting you do it by yourself would have made me a terrible boyfriend."

"You are the best boyfriend in the world," Spencer says, going on her tip toes and kissing him.

The door creaks open, and Peter and Veronica step outside.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, what the hell are you doing!?" Peter screams.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"You are the best boyfriend in the world," Spencer says, going on her tip toes and kissing him._

_The door creaks open, and Peter and Veronica step outside._

_"Spencer Jill Hastings, what the hell are you doing!?" Peter screams._

Chapter 7

Her body trembles as she pulls away from Toby.

"Dad, Mom," Spencer says weakly.

"There's something we have to tell you," Toby says, stepping up.

"Damn right there is," Peter says harshly. "Come inside. Both of you. We need to talk. Now."

It's best not to argue.

They follow the Hastings parents inside of the house.

"What the hell is this?" Peter demands as soon as they all sit down. "Why are you lying to us? Why did we find you kissing outside of the house? This is unacceptable behavior, Spencer!"

"Mr. Hastings, Spencer and I have been seeing each other for a while," Toby explains calmly, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, I figured that out," Peter says, rolling his eyes. "Is that where she's been sneaking off to? There was never a sleepover at Hanna's house or Emily's house. There was a sleepover with a boy!"

"That is not true!" Spencer denies. "On Friday night, I was really with Emily, and you can call her."

"I know damn well that you've spent the night with this boy before, so don't even try to deny it," Peter says, squinting his eyes. "I am flabbergasted with you, Spencer."

"I know you don't approve of this, Dad, but I do," Spencer says quietly. "Isn't my life supposed to be about my choices? And this is a choice I have made."

"You don't have that power, Spencer!" Peter yells.

"Peter, calm down," Veronica says, sighing. "Say what you need to say calmly."

"Mr. Hastings," Toby says, standing up, "I love your daughter."

"What?" Peter chokes.

"I love your daughter," Toby says again, even more confidently. "I'm in love with your daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Star crossed lovers _

_"Mr. Hastings," Toby says, standing up, "I love your daughter."_

_"What?" Peter chokes._

_"I love your daughter," Toby says again, even more confidently. "I'm in love with your daughter."_

Chapter 8

The words repeat in Peter's head.

"Veronica, did you hear what the boy just said?" Peter asks angrily.

"Yes, I heard," she says, and reaches up to restrain her husband from walking over to Toby and punching him in the face. "Mister Cavanaugh, you have a reputation in this town, and our daughter can't deal with this."

"He claims he loves her!" Peter yells. "What the hell is this, Spencer?"

"As you can see, you're causing a lot of problems, so I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from our house," Veronica says sternly, still restraining Peter. "Once you walk away, this relationship is over. You will never see Spencer again."

"The funny thing about people who are against two people being together is that they think by telling someone who's in love to walk away, the whole thing is done," Toby says, chuckling bitterly. "You think that I'm just going to forget Spencer once I leave? Well no, no, I'm not going to forget her. I'm going to love her until the day I die, whether you like it or not."

"You can't see her," Veronica says. "This is over."

"No, it really isn't over," Toby says.

"Why are you sassing her, dumb ass?" Peter asks angrily. "You've done enough damage and caused enough trouble for one lifetime!"

"Dad!" Spencer screams. "Don't call him that!"

"Shut up, Spencer!" Peter yells. "I have failed as a father if seeing bad boys like him, with bad reputations, is how I've raised you. I've failed if this is the kind of man you want."

"He's not some kind of special animal species, he's a human being, and I love him," Spencer says, standing up and taking Toby's hand.

"That's the thing, he is just like all the other bad boys out there, he's no different," Peter says, laughing bitterly. "He's got a dark past, he's going to shack up with you. He probably does this to every woman he can."

"That isn't true, Dad!" Spencer yells. "Don't talk about him that way."

"Spencer, you don't have to defend me," Toby whispers, rubbing his fingers against her palm.

"But I do," Spencer says. "I'm not going to stand here and let them talk crap about you, Toby."

"I am your father, I get to make the decisions here, and the decision I'm making is to forbid this toxic relationship from moving any further," Peter says, standing up. "Get out of out house, Toby. You heard Veronica. Walk away."

He nods his head.

"Good night, Spencer," he says, and starts to walk away.

"If I'm not under your roof, I don't have to follow your rules," Spencer says, glaring as she gets up.

"Spencer!" Peter yells. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Honey, let Toby go!" Veronica cries. "You're making this worse for yourself!"

"No Mom, you and Dad are," she says, glaring. "You're keeping me away from somebody that I'm in love with."

And she takes Toby's hand and walks out the door.

But Peter isn't going to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"Honey, let Toby go!" Veronica cries. "You're making this worse for yourself!"_

_"No Mom, you and Dad are," she says, glaring. "You're keeping me away from somebody that I'm in love with."_

_And she takes Toby's hand and walks out the door._

Chapter 9

"We need to call her right now, we need to follow her!" Peter shouts. "She can't just leave the house like that."

"When she comes back tomorrow, we're going to watch her heavily," Veronica advises. "Let her say goodbye."

"Veronica, you and I know damn well that she's going to have sex with him if we let her go right now," Peter says, sighing.

Without listening for his wife's rebuttal, Peter marches out of the house to follow Toby's truck, but he's already gone.

"We're going to the Cavanaugh house right now," Peter says. "She's coming home."

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door several times, Peter gets frustrated when nobody answers.<p>

"Are they pretending to not be home?" Peter asks angrily.

"There are no lights on in the house," Veronica says. "Spencer is smarter than that. She probably knew you would come looking for her if she went back to Toby's house."

"Well then... where else could she be?" Peter asks.

"Hiding," Veronica says, sighing. "They probably drove off somewhere together, and are hiding from us. Peter, searching is no use. You're just going to make her angrier."

"So we're going to let our teenage daughter disobey us like that?" Peter angrily says.

"We need to let it go," Veronica says, restraining him from kicking the door open. "She will have to come home tomorrow. She has school Monday, and she can't live off of Toby. She doesn't have clothes, food, and all those things. Come on, let's go home. We have to cook dinner for Melissa."

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Spencer wakes up next to her half naked boyfriend at a motel. She kisses his chest, and rolls over to hug him from the side. The previous night, they didn't have sex. They just cuddled up to each other.

"Morning," he whispers groggily, his eyes barely opening. "Mmm, last night was intense with your parents..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she apologizes. "Toby, I didn't mean for it to end up like this."

"Well, we're here together now, aren't we?" Toby says, smiling as he cups her cheeks.

"Yeah, we are, but it won't be like this forever," Spencer says, sighing. "I can't stay here forever."

"I had to see you, though," Toby says, kissing her lips lightly. "I'm not going to let your parents push me away from you. I'm still in love with you."

She smiles as she kisses his neck lovingly.

"I don't care what they do, because I'm going to find a way to see you," Spencer says. "Hey... I think it's about time that I tell Aria, Hanna, and Emily what's going on between us. They all know about relationships. They could help us find ways to see each other."

"So, we're going to be sneaking around?" Toby asks with a chuckle. "Nothing we haven't done before."

"Back to the same old thing, but only this time, it's on like extreme mode," Spencer says, sighing. "When I go back, my parents are going to have me on lock down."

"We will make things work," Toby promises, kissing her lightly. "We'll figure things out, Spence. We always do."


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_Spencer wakes up next to her half naked boyfriend at a motel._

_"So, we're going to be sneaking around?" Toby asks with a chuckle. "Nothing we haven't done before."_

_"Back to the same old thing, but only this time, it's on like extreme mode," Spencer says, sighing. "When I go back, my parents are going to have me on lock down."_

_"We will make things work," Toby promises, kissing her lightly. "We'll figure things out, Spence. We always do."_

Chapter 10

It's 9 PM. Spencer is feeling a bit scared, since she has school tomorrow.

"Tobes," she says, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go grab a shower."

He nods his head and pecks her lips.

"Go ahead," he says. "I'm going to go pick up dinner."

"Don't let my parents see you," she warns.

"I won't," he promised. "They won't see me. I'm going somewhere out of town."

They kiss again, but this one is longer.

"I'll be back soon," he says, and walks out of the motel room.

Spencer goes into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Toby returns from the store with groceries to cook dinner with.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaims, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sp—" he begins, turns, and sees her in her lingerie. "Whoa."

She chuckles, "I didn't mean to come out like this... I don't exactly have any clothes with me."

"Yeah, I figured," he says. "Here, I have the jeans you left at my house a while back the day we went swimming together. I always forget to give them back to you. You can wear my shirt to school tomorrow... if you want."

"Mmm, I don't know... Wearing your shirt will just make me think about you all day," she flirts, and steps closer to him.

"I love this, but I'll probably get so distracted that dinner will burn if you don't put some clothes on," Toby says, laughing as he grabs a pair of shorts and a shirt for her to wear. "Put this on."

She nods her head and slides his clothes over her lingerie.

"Thank you, Tobes," she says, kissing his cheek. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking lasagna?" he offers.

"Sounds delicious," she says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good," he says, smiling. "If you eat up, maybe I'll give you some ice cream for dessert, too."

"Wow, thank you, Daddy," she says, kissing his neck.

"Oh, don't do that," he says, trying not to moan, "or there won't be any dinner, because it'll all burn."

She chuckles and says, "Okay, okay. Focus on cooking."

Toby cooks lasagna, and they both eat dinner together.

"You're an awesome chef, Toby," Spencer compliments. "You make a mean lasagna."

"Thank you," he says. "So, dessert?"

"I'm not really in the mood for ice cream tonight," she says, standing up and looping her arms around Toby. "I think we have a better dessert plan."

"Really, now?" he says, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Come here, beautiful."

Their lips connect for a passionate kiss.

They fall back on the bed, clothes coming off.

Together, even though Spencer's parents don't want them together, they make love. Sweet love.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Star crosses lovers_

_"Thank you," he says. "So, dessert?"_

_"I'm not really in the mood for ice cream tonight," she says, standing up and looping her arms around Toby. "I think we have a better dessert plan."_

_"Really, now?" he says, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Come here, beautiful."_

_Their lips connect for a passionate kiss._

_They fall back on the bed, clothes coming off._

_Together, even though Spencer's parents don't want them together, they make love. Sweet love._

Chapter 11

She wakes up the next morning, next to Toby.

It feels good.

They're both naked in bed.

Then she looks at the clock and realizes something.

"Holy crap, I almost forgot, I have school today!" Spencer cries.

"Shit," he says. "Here, I'll get your jeans and my shirt."

He scavenges around and finds a baby blue shirt with a darker shade of blue anchor on the right side. He tosses that, a long with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans to Spencer. She smiles at him and pecks his lips.

"I'll just skip breakfast, since I have to go," Spencer says.

"No, I'm not letting you go to school on an empty stomach," Toby says.

"But Toby... I don't have time to make something or pick up something, I'm going to be late!" Spencer cries. "Rosewood High is pretty far from this motel, too."

"I know, but I bought breakfast bars at the store," he tells her. "Get in the truck, I'll drive you. Keep eating while we go."

He grabs a breakfast bar and tosses it to her. They get in to his tan truck and drive to Rosewood High School, which is about twenty minutes from the motel.

He drops her off at the front of the school. They made it early!

He pecks her lips gently.

"We made it!" she exclaims. "Thank you, Tobes."

"Of course," he says. "Have a nice day at school. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she says. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spence," he says, smiling. "Are you coming back to the motel after school? Should I pick you up?"

"I don't want to go home, but I think I should," she says. "My parents will be expecting me home. I can't stay away from them forever."

"I wish you could," he says.

"I wish I could, too," she says. "I'll find a way to see you again, Toby."

"But what if last night was our last night together?" Toby asks. "Your parents were serious when they said they are forbidding you from seeing me. I know they weren't joking."

"They weren't joking, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let last night be the end," Spencer promises. "I'll do whatever I can to see you again. Don't forget that I love you, and I always will."

He smiles and kisses her.

"I love you more," he tells her.

She smiles, walking into rosewood high, still love struck from the kiss.

"Spencer!" Emily cries, running up to her. "We have been worried sick about you. What happened the other day? Did you get into trouble?"

"I still am in trouble, Emily," she says.

Aria and Hanna walk up next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Hanna asks. "You've been really busy lately."

"Yeah, we're just super worried about you," Aria says.

"Guys, I know I've been acting weird lately..." Spencer begins, sighing.

"Yeah, you have been!" Emily says. "You promised to tell me what's up."

"Okay, okay, I know. I should have told you sooner... but... I've been seeing somebody for a while," Spencer confesses.

"Really!?" Aria exclaims, her face lighting up. "That's great!"

"Who is it?" Hanna asks curiously, smiling.

"Just somebody, Han," Spencer says.

"Wait, isn't finding somebody good?" Emily asks. "Why is this a bad thing?"

"I'm getting there," Spencer says. "Well the.. um... The thing is... Uh my parents aren't fond of this relationship, and I've been sneaking around to see him, and on Saturday, two days ago, they found out I'm dating him, and now I'm in so much trouble. I ran off to see him, and we stayed at a motel together. My parents found out ive been lying. I told them I've been staying at your houses, but then my dad called Hanna's mom and figured it out."

"Who is this guy they hate so much?" Aria asks.

"Uh... Please don't hate me, guys," she says.

"We wouldn't hate you! We're not going to judge you because of who your boyfriend is," Aria promises.

"Well, I hope not, because..." Spencer begins. "Because I'm dating Toby Cavanaugh."

Their eyes all look up at her in shock. He's not the person they would ever expect her to date.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Star crossed lovers_

_"We wouldn't hate you! We're not going to judge you because of who your boyfriend is," Aria promises._

_"Well, I hope not, because..." Spencer begins. "Because I'm dating Toby Cavanaugh."_

_Their eyes all look up at her in shock. He's not the person they would ever expect her to date._

Chapter 12

And that's exactly the reaction she didn't want from them.

"I should have known that this is how it would have ended," Spencer mumbles, about to walk away.

"Wait Spencer, where are you going!?" Hanna asks.

"To class early!" Spencer yells. "I see it in your eyes that you all are judging him!"

"He doesn't have the best history or reputation," Hanna reminds.

"I know, but we all have skeletons in our closets," Spencer says. "When you look past his reputation, he's an amazing guy."

"Spencer, I just want to know if you're really serious about this," Emily speaks up.

"Serious about this?" Spencer scoffs. "Of course I am! My parents are already on my case about him, and now you guys are, too? I thought that maybe I had a chance of getting support from you guys."

"We didn't mean to be the judges!" Hanna cries.

"I know... we were just a little surprised," Emily says.

"Okay, let's make this easier. How serious about this relationship are you?" Aria asks.

"Very," Spencer says, her eyes meeting Aria's.

"Be more specific," Aria says.

"This is as specific as I can get," Spencer begins. "I'm in love with him."


End file.
